Phased!
by criminel5
Summary: About a guy who wishes upon a star and finds that his life is in for a drastic change. Please read and review. I would like to know what you think about this story.


**Chapter 1:****A Fresh Start**

It was about midnight, when I just happened to be looking out my bedroom window, and I saw a shooting star go by. This was my first time ever seeing one. I did what everyone else always does, make a wish.

I said in a soft gentle voice, "I wish I was powerful."

Surely I thought, "These stupid wishes never come true for anyone else so what would make me any different?"

Boy was I wrong. I fell asleep and the next day I woke up somewhere totally different. It looked nothing like my room. My room had four walls, a floor, and a ceiling, just like any other room. The area I was in had no specific shape or form. It was constantly changing, first it was a house, then a store, and now the backyard of someone house. I didn't recognize any of these areas, until it changed to my high school. It was like I was right outside the doors of my school. I reached out to open the door and once I touched it, it vanished. Everything went back to looking like my bedroom, as if nothing ever happened. I got up, got my shower, got dressed, and went out the door to head to school. I walked to school every day, it was like my exercise for the day. I was fit so it didn't really matter, just so long as I got to school then everything would be fine. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I couldn't decide whether or not it was a dream or if it was for real. It seemed so real but yet at the same time it was like it was a dream. I thought about it all day at school. Not once did I think about the shooting star. During 8th period in school, it happened again. It was different this time, almost as if I controlled it. I was sitting in my seat and I was talking with Josh. We were talking about what we were planning on doing tonight.

I asked, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

He replied, "Well I'm planning on going to my girlfriends house and chilling with her."

"That's cool. So what you plan on doing with her?"

"We were planning on going to the movies and watching that new movie that just came out."

The kid who sat behind me never really got along with me. He was always spreading rumors about me and never laid off once. He was right about to say something. I turned and looked away in disgust. That's when it happened for the second time. It was different. I was still in the classroom. It was almost as if everyone was frozen in time, except me. I was free to move about. I remembered what had happened earlier. Whenever I touched something it went back to the way it was. So I refrained from touching anything. I couldn't go anywhere seeing as the door was shut and if I touched it everything would resort back to normal. I liked being in this area. No one could tell me what to do or even make fun of me. I was the only one free to move about. Yet again I was wrong. Someone descended from the sky, passing through the ceiling and stopping in front of me. He approached me and sat upon the desk next to me. I stood in awe.

I asked him, "How did you do that?"

He replied, "Do what?"

"Sit on the desk without everything reverting back to normal."

"Easily, I just sat down."

So I closed my eyes and tried it, hoping it would work. It was a success, I sat on the desk without anything reverting back. He just laughed at the expression on my face when I was able to sit down on the desk.

"So I take it you're new at this?" He asked.

I replied confused, "New at what?"

"Phasing over."

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought. You see it's simple really. We have all the power in the world, free to do whatever we want and whenever we want to. No one can stop you but other people who can phase over, like me."

"What exactly does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm not you so I wouldn't know how to answer that question."

As you can see I had a lot of questions to ask him and literally all the time in the world to ask them. Seeing as I phased over everything was frozen, even time itself.

I asked confused, "So let me get this straight. Right now I'm phased, no one can see me, and time itself is frozen?"

"Okay, first whenever someone phases over you enter another dimension. This dimension is so close to our normal dimension that everything seems and looks the same. In actuality there are several differences. In this dimension, you can do whatever you want and no one will ever tell you otherwise. You can fly, go through objects, and even torment people. The only downside is that everything is frozen, so it's not fun tormenting people."

"Okay I get it now. So now all I have to do is figure out how this stupid thing works."

"Never insult this dimension, ever! This will be the best thing that ever happened to you, just wait."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. Hey, I never asked what your name was."

"That's all right. It's Joe

"Hey do you mind sticking around and teaching me a few things?"

"Not now, but yes I will help you. About 6:30 phase over and meet me here. Well, try your hardest at least.

"Okay. Thanks for all the help. I've needed this a lot."

He started to rise, phased through the ceiling and was gone. As soon as he left, everything returned back. The kid behind me continued from where he left off and I just ignored him. The bell rang and everyone flew out the door and headed for the busses. I took my time because I always walked home. I was still a bit confused about certain things though. I still couldn't understand how to phase. Joe wanted me to meet him at 6:30, but I couldn't even figure out to phase, so what good did it do. When I finally got home I went to my bedroom and got all me homework done and over with. When I was done with all my homework it was only 4:30. I had two hours to kill and nothing to do. So I decided to go downstairs and make myself some dinner. I cooked up some Mac and cheese to give me something quick to eat. My parents work schedules kept them at work all day. My mom is a nurse and my dad is a firefighter. They are always out and about, but never home. I had learned quickly how to take care of myself, about the age of 10. Seeing as my parents are never home I have to keep the house looking nice. I'm an only child meaning I don't have any brothers or sisters to play with. It gets kind of boring around here but usually I come up with something to do. When I had got done eating it had only been 5:15.

"Only another hour and 15 minutes to go." I said in an excited sarcastic mood. "If I phase over then time will freeze making it even longer until 6:30, but I have to at least try and phase."

I thought about how it had happened at school. When the kid started making fun of me, I wanted to just go home and not even be there. I wanted to ignore him or pretend that he didn't even exist. At the moment I thought these things, I phased. I tried to feel the same way that I did at school. I thought about that exact moment. I bowed my head, closed my eyes, and when I opened them back up I realized that nothing had happened. It was as if I did all that for nothing. I got a little bit mad and tried it again, but still nothing happened. This made me furious. I got up and threw my pillow at the wall. It stopped in mid-air, about half way from the wall. I was shocked that it had actually worked. I jumped for joy, until I realized that I was falling from my bedroom, through the floor, and into the living room. Once I landed, I didn't feel anything thing. As if I was a ghost or something. I tried to go back up but I had no success doing so. I looked at the now frozen clock and it said 6:30. I didn't realize that I was up in my bedroom for so long. It being 6:30 only meant one thing, time for me to go back to the school and meet up with Joe. The only problem was getting there. I started walking towards the door. I wanted to phase through it like I did to the floor, but I didn't want it to change back to normal like before. So I slowly and carefully reached my hand out to the door. As I touched the door knob my hand phased right through it. I smiled and walked through the entire door. I felt excited but at the same time it felt weird. Seeing as I've never walked through a door before, my first time was awkward. I started walking towards the school. I took my usual route seeing as I knew Joe was already waiting for me in the classroom.

"I just wish there was a quicker way than walking." I said anxiously.

Soon enough I was standing outside that school staring right at the front doors. I approached them quickly, as I wanted to figure out how to master these powers. I ran right through the door and was looking straight down the hallway. It felt weird to be in school this late but it was all worth it. The main problem I had was going up the stairs. Every time I would try to walk up I ended up going straight through to the bottom. So I decided I would try to hover up the steps. So I started jumping up and down. I looked like a moron, but no one was here so I didn't care. Time after time it seemed as if I stayed in the air longer and longer. It felt as if 5 minutes just went by, but I wasn't able to tell seeing as everything was frozen. I finally got the hang of it, I was actually hovering in mid-air. I hovered up the steps and landed on the floor carefully so I wouldn't phase back through to the bottom. I walked over to the classroom door and phased through it. He was standing in the back of the room waiting for me.

"What took you?" He asked sarcastically

I chuckled and said, "I had a hard time coming up the staircase." He just laughed some more. "So when do we get started?"

"Well I see you already figured out how to hover. So now you learn how to……." He paused and looked around the room a bit.

I was anxious to learn something new, but confused on why he stopped so I asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone. I can't risk putting you in danger, so phase back over. You should still be in the room when you phase back over. When a minute passes, you can phase back here. When you phase, it might seem like time is frozen but in actuality it is just moving at a really slow pace. A minute in real time is an hour in here. I should be able to get rid of him within an hour, with no problems at all. Trust me."

"Okay. See you soon."

I then phased back to normal. I swear it got easier to phase each time. I had a minute to kill, so I had to find something to do. I decided to count to 100 and see how many times I could do it in a minute. I figured out that I could only count to 100 two times. It was now 6:31 and I phased over. When I saw Joe I was surprised to see that he still wasn't alone.


End file.
